A Halloween miracle
by B. Weasley
Summary: Something strange happens every Halloween... or maybe a wish comes true. It's a Halloween miracle after all!


**Enter for the Houses Competition Y5 - Round 5 - Eagles - Transfiguration**

**Prompt:** [Romantic Pairing] Lily Potter (or Evans)/ James Potter; [First Line] Something strange happened every time there was a full moon on Halloween.

**Category:** Standard

**Word count: **1.188

* * *

_**A Halloween miracle**_

Something strange happened every time there was a full moon on Halloween. Not the strange things that you wait, like someone turning into a werewolf or becoming a vampire, this is the normal strange; what's happening in this Halloween is that Lily Evans finally — after years of him begging her — accepted go out with James Potter.

To say that the entire Hogwarts body student - and maybe some professors too, and the headmaster - was shocked, was, to say the least. Some people even say that a love potion was involved, but after a few words with some House Elfs from the kitchens confirmed that Lily was not under a potion, but maybe a spell? Nobody can know for sure.

James was freaking out, but nobody except the Marauders could say this; the last time that a full moon was on Halloween, Remus had a lot more problems than he had in the others full moons. But this isn't the only reason that he was freaking out: his crush of years finally say yes to him!

"I shouldn't have asked her to go to Hogsmeade with me right on Halloween… but how could I know that was going to be a full moon on Halloween night? Oh sweet Merlin," James was saying to his friends on their dorm, walking from an end to the other of the room, making the others Marauders dizzy with this.

"For the love of Morgana, Prongs could you stop! You are making Wormtail sick," Sirius more screamed than said, an action that made James stop and look in the direction of Peter, who was looking a little green. "You have to be thankful that she accepted your invitation at all."

"But I think I need to rematch this date and help you and Wormtail with Remus' little fur problem," James was saying, stopping in front of his bed with a frown in his face.

"You aren't going to do this, I forbid you," a voice from the door made the other three Marauders look at the person standing at the door. "I know how you are waiting for this moment since our fifth year, and I won't let you change your mind now, not because of me."

"Moony, I won't be letting you pass this day alone in the Infirmary since it was my turn to pass some time with you and Madam Pomfrey," James was trying to reason with Remus.

"And I already say, I don't know how many times now, that I'll be fine on my own; you guys don't need to babysit me, you know that right?" Remus said, going to sit on his bed.

"We know that," Sirius said, motioning to Peter and him. "But I guess Prongs it's being a _mother hen_, also, he is nervous that his teenage dream come true."

"I'm not being a _mother hen_!" James said, stumping his feet.

"So you are not denying that going out with Lily is your teenage dream? Interesting," Remus was saying, to the delight of Peter and Sirius and James mortification.

So that's how later that week, on a Hogsmeade weekend, James Potter and Lily Evans are having their first date, on a Halloween. James still doesn't know how he convinced Lily to go out with him, but now that she is right by his side, he won't dwell in his thoughts.

"Where you want to go first James? I know that you and the boys always pass some time at Zonko's, so we can go there if you want," Lily was saying, trying not to blush so hard. She is glad that she let Marlene do her makeup today, but she wasn't going to let that show.

"How do you know that we pass some time there? Are you spying on us, Lilypad?" James asked, with his most gallant voice. He wasn't going to change how he was, but he had promised to himself that he was going to hold a little for Lily's sake. However he was a Marauder, and he couldn't let some opportunities pass.

"You wish!" Lily replied, before thinking; she could already feel the blush take all her face and hear the laugh that James couldn't contain. "Oh shut up James!"

"You are gorgeous when you are blushing, you know that?" James said, without thinking, didn't remembering that he said to himself that he was going to take things easy with Lily.

"You are saying this just so I let you out of the hook with your comments," Lily mumbled, blushing even harder.

"Marauders Honour that I didn't say this just so you won't yell with me or hex me," James said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Well, in this case, thank you," Lily said looking in his eyes and smiling. Seeing that smile, James didn't think and did the only thing that he thought that he had to do at that moment: he kissed Lily. In her mouth.

Lily didn't exactly know how to respond to this; of course, this isn't her first kiss, but it's her first kiss with James Potter. James, the boy who she had a crush since her sixth year, the boy who asked her out since her fifth year… it's a Halloween miracle that she wasn't a puddle right now, and corresponded to the kiss.

James, on the other hand, was freaking inside; he didn't know what came to him to kiss Lily; yes, he fancies her for some time now, but he didn't expect to kiss her for the first time in the middle of Hogsmeade, with a lot of other Hogwarts students passing by. But he wasn't going to complain that she was returning the kiss.

They probably will have to continue to kiss each other until their lungs give out it wasn't for one thing: their friends.

"FINALLY! I THOUGHT I NEVER SEE THIS DAY! YOU OWE ME FIVE GALLEONS WORMTAIL!" Sirius was screaming to whoever could hear and break the fog that has taken Lily and James' minds.

"Dori, you owe me three galleons," Marlene was saying to Dorcas, with a low voice, well, low compared to Sirius anyway.

"Can you believe that our friends made a bet on our first kiss?" James said laughing and passing a hand on Lily's waist.

"This didn't surprise me at all; what surprises me is how many people bet on this," Lily said, leaning back on James and looking at all the people that are changing money with Marlene and Sirius.

"I guess we can say that Halloween is our day and a lucky day it is," James said, kissing Lily's temple. "What do you think about we ditching everyone and go to the Three Broomsticks to grab some butterbeer?"

"I think this is awesome; lead the way James," Lily said, kissing James' left cheek and taking his hand.

Yes, something strange happens every time there's a full moon on Halloween, but some miracles could happen too; like two lovebirds finally admitted to one another they fancy each other, or a werewolf doesn't suffer so much on his transformation. It's a Halloween miracle after all.


End file.
